


see your fate, see it laid out

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [52]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Groping, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Dorothea has had feelings for Josie since their Monastery days. They may have chosen different sides in this war, but surely, the feelings they had wouldn't fade completely, would they? By the time they meet on the battlefield, and Josie is taken prisoner, Dorothea is eager to find out. And if they have faded, to rekindle them, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Commissions [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	see your fate, see it laid out

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of a futanari Dorothea with the commissioner's OC, Josie Maxwell.

It still doesn’t seem real. Dorothea can remember how things were, how close she and Josie were. Their time as classmates was special to Dorothea, and especially the times they shared together. Josie was always fun to be around, a bit shy, sure, but once you broke through that shell and got to know her she was quite lovely. Dorothea really thought things would work out with her. Someday, she thought, they’d be happily married, perhaps starting a family.

She never could have guessed they’d be enemies. It’s still hard for her to think like that, to call Josie her enemy. This war is cruel, far too cruel, but Dorothea isn’t about to doubt herself. Josie is her enemy. It may feel strange, but that is the truth of the matter. Anyone who sides with the Church and their allies is her enemy now, and that is a simple fact. Edelgard is right, the Church has been twisting things and using people, all for their own interests. Of course Dorothea would understand that, who knows better the intricacies of the nobility, and the problems derived from them, than her?

She simply thought Josie would side with her. With Edelgard, and with Byleth. Of all the faculty at the Academy, Josie always seemed to like Byleth the most. Byleth was her teacher, and was so influential in so many of the student’s lives, it was such a shock to find that she would side with the church in the end. That pain isn’t enough to make Dorothea flinch, however. It’s not enough to make her turn her back on this path. Nothing could, not now. In fact, Josie’s decision is something that serves to strengthen Dorothea’s resolve.

She has to prove that this is right, that this is the right path and her best option. If she is wrong, if this path is wrong, then the pain she feels now wouldn’t be worth bearing. And that wouldn’t be acceptable. No, Dorothea will press on. She won’t stop, not for anything. She’ll prove herself right, and perhaps, at the end of it all, she can show Josie that everything is okay now. That, even though they were on opposite sides, they can still be together. Perhaps it’s a foolish delusion, but Dorothea doesn’t care.

After all she’s been through up until now, doesn’t she deserve some delusions?

~X~

Each battle is a new difficulty. So far, Dorothea has been lucky. She’s not been forced to face Josie on the battlefield, yet. But neither has she seen her name amongst the dead. So far, at least, her love must be safe. Dorothea has faced several of the other students at the Academy, however. It’s never easy, seeing someone you once knew so well, once called a comrade, even if they were in other classes.

She does her best to harden her heart, to remind herself that this is simply the reality of war, but that is hard. It’s hard to close oneself off like that, no matter how many tales and songs she might try to think of. War is a common theme in all sorts of works, but somehow, singing about it on stage doesn’t do it justice. Dorothea wishes she had never learned that, that she could still think of the songs of her past with a smile on her face. But too many of them are far too real for her now, tarnished by the death and chaos she’s witnessed.

She thinks, often, about how much easier it might be if she had someone to face these feelings with. If Josie were here at her side, experiencing these things with her, it might be a different story. She might be able to face them with her head held high, fighting for her love as well as for her cause, but as it stands, it’s all so difficult. But, still, she carries on. She’s not going to stop, not after what she’s seen, not after the lives she’s taken. In the end, this will all be worth it, and she will have a happy life, a bright future. She’s sure of it.

~X~

Eventually, Dorothea sees her. It’s quick, a brief flash of that familiar brown hair, retreating around a corner. Byleth’s army has already claimed victory in this battle, and the lot of them are simply picking over the field, ensuring any survivors are taken prisoner. It’s not the best job, often ending in some grisly sights, but Dorothea doesn’t mind it. Of course, having seen what might be a flash of Josie, she takes off, following the figure. The closer she gets, the more sure of herself she is. From her hair, down to her build and even her clothes, Dorothea can tell she’s right.

“Josie!” She cries out, and her old friend stops, whirling around. The look of fear on her face, as she realizes who she’s facing, hurts Dorothea more than she would have expected. For a moment, they’re both frozen, facing off against one another. It’s been years, Josie has changed so much, but she can tell without a doubt this is the woman she loves. “There’s no point in running, we’ve won here.”

“Dorothea,” Josie says, panting a bit from her efforts to escape. “I can’t simply give up, and you know that.”

“I’m well aware, but I’m not going to let you get away, either,” Dorothea says, and for a moment, the tension between them is so thick you could slice it with a blade. Josie breaks, however, knowing there’s no real hope of escape. They’ve lost here, and Dorothea has reinforcements that could arrive at the drop of a hat.

“Fine,” Josie says, relaxing. “I surrender.”

“You’ll be glad that you did, Josie, it’s not as if you’ll be treated badly with us,” Dorothea says, approaching her old friend. She feels so much hope in this moment, if Josie is willing to lay down her weapons and surrender, to trust herself with the enemy, then perhaps there’s still hope for them. Perhaps, in the end, Josie can be convinced that this was the right side all along, and what Dorothea felt was building between them years ago can finally begin again.

She loses herself for a moment, imagining the future she had thought up for them. A happy family, peaceful life… it all seems so perfect, and after all this conflict, Dorothea wants that life more than ever before. It’s been a rough five years, but she’s confident that Josie will come around. She must!

“I’m still your enemy, you know,” Josie says, cutting through those fantasies in an instant. “I simply see no way out, and no reason to fight here, but I still believe in the Church of Seiros and Lady Rhea.”

The usually shy girl is showing some fire, something burning deep within her, and for a moment Dorothea hesitates. What changed? Is this some side of Josie she’s never seen before? Or has the church gotten to her? There’s nothing else for it, however. Josie has surrendered, and Dorothea must take her prisoner. It will be a long trip back to the monastery, and it now seems that it might not be filled with the joy of a happy reunion like Dorothea had initially hoped.

~X~

The journey back is more difficult than the journey there. A strange feeling, especially for Dorothea. Usually, the dread of combat far outweighs the relief of victory, and returning to the Monastery for a break from fighting, for a brief respite before the next battle, is far easier than marching out to kill or be killed. But, with Josie so close yet so far, Dorothea’s steps feel so heavy.

How could this have happened? She thinks back to the happy girl she knew, to that shy girl she had to work so hard to get to know. Josie Maxwell hid within her shell, keeping quiet, keeping to herself, but Dorothea was tireless in her efforts to get to know her. When she sees someone she finds attractive, it’s hard for Dorothea to hold back, and Josie was no exception. She was always so cute, and the way she would grow so flustered at the slightest compliment had Dorothea head over heels in no time.

Nothing official had blossomed between the two of them, at least not yet, but Dorothea truly felt as though they were on the brink. Before the war that split them apart, they were growing so close. Dorothea would spend much of her free time with Josie, studying together, eating together, whatever time they could spend at each other’s side, they did.

It was a lot of hard work getting to that point, but each time Josie laughed at one of her jokes, every reassuring touch of the hand, it was all worth it. Dorothea wanted to settle down with Josie, to share her life with her, and start a family, and now it seemed that all of that was just a fantasy. Josie won’t even look at her as they walk back, no matter how many times Dorothea approaches her or calls out to her. It’s hard not to get disheartened, after all she’s been through.

No part of her doubts her choice, though. She knows following after Edelgard and Byleth was the correct choice, even seeing her old friend filled with such a fiery resistance. If it weren’t for the church, if it weren’t for nobility and all the baggage it carries, perhaps none of this would have happened. There’d be no gap to bridge now, and Josie might respond to Dorothea. This war never would have happened, and Fódlan would be a happier place.

As it stands, Dorothea is planning. They’ll be back at the Monastery soon enough, and Josie will be their prisoner. It’s not as if they treat prisoners badly there, Dorothea will have ample opportunity to visit her. She’s determined, she will take her time. No matter what it takes, how long it takes, Dorothea will get through to Josie. She’ll bring her old friend back, and tell her how she feels. No matter what it takes, she’ll make Josie see that this is the right path. And she’ll make her walk it with her. Hand in hand.

~X~

“Are you settling in well?” Dorothea asks, entering the room Josie is being held in. While she is under lock and key, with a guard posted outside, it’s not as if the conditions are bad. The room is the same style as the ones the students stayed in during their time at the Academy, and that familiarity has a sense of simplifying things. It takes Dorothea back to an easier time, before all of this pain.

“Why are you here?” Josie asks, venom dripping from her words.

“To check in on you,” Dorothea explains, calmly. She isn’t going to let Josie get to her, isn’t going to let her words hurt her.

“I don’t remember asking you to do that,” Josie says, turning away from Dorothea. “I’m a prisoner, your enemy. I’m not your friend.”

“But you were,” Dorothea says, taking a few steps closer. Josie huffs, crossing her arms.

“That was a long time ago,” Josie says, shaking her head. “What happened five years ago doesn’t mean anything now.”

“I don’t believe that’s true,” Dorothea says, trying not to be overwhelmed by this sudden cruelty from her old friend. How can Josie be saying these sorts of things? Didn’t they have something? “At least, not with us.”

“Not with us?” Josie asks, “What does that mean?”

“We were close, were we not?” Dorothea asks, pressing in closer. Josie still won’t look at her, won’t acknowledge that she’s getting close enough to touch. “I thought we had something special.”

“Something special? We were just classmates. Sure, we were friends, but it wasn’t anything deeper than that. I wanted to finish with the Academy before even considering anything like that,” Josie explains, and Dorothea’s heart sinks. After all of this, that blow is too much for her.

They had nothing? It was simply friendship, and what she thought she felt between her and Josie was simply delusion? It seems impossible. She remembers their time with fondness, and doesn’t think she could be so wrong. Josie must be trying to seem strong. Dorothea knows is must be hard, making the decisions she did, turning her back on friends and teachers for what she believed in, but it’s okay. It’s over now, she’s been captured and it’s only a matter of time before she changed her mind.

“Josie, I had feelings for you,” Dorothea admits, tears welling up in her eyes. This has to work, if she puts it all on the table, Josie will surely snap back to her old self. That kind, caring girl Dorothea fell for will return to her. “I still do.”

“Dorothea, stop. We were young, and now we’re enemies. I’m not going to switch sides because of a confession that’s five years too late. It’s over, let the past remain in the past. We’ve come too far for this sort of thing now, and I’m not backing down. This war is wrong, and your side started it all.”

“But the Church-” Dorothea starts, but Josie cuts her off, finally turning to her, but with a quick slap to the face. Dorothea can see the tears streaming down Josie’s face, can tell that everything she’s saying is genuine. The burning of her face causes something within her to snap, even as Josie lays into her.

“The Church did nothing,” Josie argues, “Your side started this, and for what? To change things? So many lives lost, just for the hope that things might change?”

Dorothea turns, facing away from Josie. She heads for the door, not bothering to respond to her. Josie is wrong. She’s completely wrong, nothing they’re doing is pointless. The Church has been manipulating the people of Fódlan for years, but if she can’t see that, Dorothea will have to take extreme measures. She exits the room, and talks with the guard for a moment. Josie can’t hear through the door, but sits back on the bed, thinking this is over.

She managed to push Dorothea away, and she sighs heavily. She can’t fathom why someone would think all of her resolve, all of the choices she made, would simply fade away with one conversation. She chose the side she believes in, despite how many of her friends disagreed. And Dorothea is simply one of those old friends, someone Josie turned her back on. Is it really so hard for her to understand? To let go of the past?

The last thing Josie expects is for the door to open once more. Dorothea enters the room, the door clicking locked behind her. Something is different about her. There’s a look in her eyes Josie has never known, at least, not from her old friend.

“Back so soon?” Josie asks, despite the alarm bells going off in her head. She shouldn’t taunt Dorothea, not with that look in her eyes, but she’s still burning with anger. This is all so frustrating, and while the bulk of her situation is not Dorothea’s fault, it’s frustrating that she believes everything can just go back to normal.

“Yes, I am,” Dorothea says, eyeing Josie. She’s looking up and down her old friend, taking in the ways she’s changed, the ways she’s stayed the same. Her face still burns, one cheek red from Josie’s strike. It was enough to snap her out of her delusions. Talking to Josie wouldn’t be enough, that much is obvious. But Dorothea isn’t going to give up that easily.

A few quick words with the guard, some batted lashes, and Dorothea has plenty of time alone with Josie. No one will interrupt her, and that’s for the best. Josie is going to take a lot of convincing, but in the end, it’ll be worth it. Dorothea walks towards her, all of her hesitation vanished. She’s determined, with a fire in her eyes, and Josie backs away slowly. She doesn’t register the room around her, focused only on the approaching Dorothea.

“Why? We’ve said all we need to say to each other,” Josie says. But her voice is quaking. Dorothea can sense her fear, and she should be. Dorothea doesn’t answer, and doesn’t slow, until Josie tips backward, falling into her bed. Dorothea lunges towards her then, taking hold of her wrists with one hand. “Dorothea, stop, what are you doing!?”

“Convincing you,” Dorothea answers, planting her lips on Josie’s. She kisses her, forcing all of her passions, all of her desires, onto the girl. This is what she’s wanted to do for so long, what she’s dreamed of, and not even the tears streaming down Josie’s face, or her wide eyes, will stop her now. As she kisses her, pinning her wrists above her head, Dorothea’s free hand drifts over Josie’s body. She’s admired her for so long, always wanted to experience this, and as she cups one of her breasts, squeezing her through her dress. Dorothea moans into their kiss.

Josie whimpers, muffled as she is by the kiss, but that only spurs Dorothea on. She’s in control now, taking what she wants, and nothing is going to stop her. There’s no going back, not from what she’s started, so she’s going to show Josie how wrong she is. Show her what she’s missing out on, by continuing to side with the Church. By the time Dorothea is done with her, she’ll regret ever choosing to make an enemy of her. If love and kindness won’t keep her in line, perhaps pain and fear can. It’s wrong, Dorothea knows, but she’s beyond caring. With that slap to the face, something within her snapped, and there’s no turning back.

Josie will be hers, one way or another. Eventually, she breaks the kiss, and Josie sobs. As Dorothea kisses her, and gropes her, she’s getting into things. With her body on top of Josie, she can feel her warmth as she struggles, and in no time at all, Dorothea’s cock is straining against her panties, as she grinds down against Josie. Josie feels her cock, and her eyes widen.

“Dorothea, wh-” Josie starts, but Dorothea shoves down against her, cutting her off.

“I would have broached that subject more slowly, over time, but it’s too late for that,” Dorothea says, and Josie sobs once more. She’s so confused by this, by the sudden shift in her old friend. She didn’t think her resistance would lead to this, she never expected Dorothea to turn on her like this, or to discover that Dorothea had a cock. It’s all so sudden, so overwhelming, she can’t stop her tears from flowing down her face.

After a moment, Dorothea pulls back, yanking Josie up and out of bed. She’s had enough of teasing her, of groping her, and wants to really cement her place in this new relationship. Josie will be hers, and Dorothea will show her just how easy it is for her to take charge. Once she has Josie on her feet, she shoves her down, onto her knees. Knowing the magical destruction Dorothea is capable of unleashing, Josie is wary to defy her. She may not like it, but she knows how powerless she is in this situation. As Dorothea lifts her dress, working her panties down to free her cock, Josie can do nothing but cry, waiting for what she knows is coming.

“Alright, Josie,” Dorothea says, finally turning back to her friend, cock in hand. “I’m going to show you just how wrong you were to side against me.”

“But, Dorothea, this doesn’t pro-” Josie starts, but as Dorothea grabs her hair, holding her steady, she shoves her cock into her protesting mouth. Josie’s words are cut off, silence by the dick suddenly shoved into it. She groans, muffled, and lifts her fists to struggle. As she does, Dorothea raises one hand, a brief flickering lightning reminding Josie that she is not in a position to fight back. Her fists fall to her side, hands open, as Dorothe grips her once more, slowly thrusting into her mouth.

“That’s better,” Dorothea says, moaning. “See? It’s better if you don’t resist, Josie. We could have so much fun together, if you’d only allow it.”

Josie doesn’t bother answering. Dorothea wouldn’t give her a chance either way. All she can do is suffer through this punishment, be it deserved or not. She’s still at a complete loss. How could she have known things would turn out this way? How could she have known her old friend would snap like this, demanding far more from her than she could have expected?

As she ponders her situation, Dorothea tugs on her hair, using it to tip her head back, so that she can angle her cock down her throat. Josie gags as Dorothea thrusts in, groaning as her cock slams into her throat. She can hardly breathe, but Dorothea doesn’t seem to care. She’s thrusting into her, fucking her throat rough and fast taking what she wants. Josie made her mistakes, she made her choice, and Dorothea has earned this. She’s fought so hard to find Josie, to bring her back to her side, and this is the thanks she gets? It’s not fair, but she’s going to make it fair.

Each thrust pushes her closer to her limits, as the room begins to spin for Josie. Dorothea is hardly letting up, refusing to pull back for even a second, and Josie’s lungs are beginning to burn from the effort. She can occasionally manage a small gasp of air here or there, but it is nowhere near enough to sustain her. Just as she begins to think she can hold on no more, as Dorothea looks down into her eyes, slowly closing as she fades out, Dorothea groans, thrusting into her one last time.

She comes. Her seed is spilling down Josie’s throat, filling her stomach with a warmth she’s never felt before. It’s disgusting, knowing Dorothea is really coming down her throat, really brought herself to climax by raping Josie’s throat. If it weren’t for the cock still lodged in her throat, Josie would likely gag, throwing it all back up. As it stands, she can’t, and Dorothea waits a moment before pulling back.

When she finally does, Josie is left a sputtering mess, desperate to catch her breath. She’s breathing deep, rapid breaths, hardly aware of what Dorothea is doing as the former songstress tightens her grip on her hair. With a grunt of effort, Dorothea yanks her to her feet. Josie is stumbling, hardly able to keep her footing, as Dorothea shoves her back onto her bed.

“Now, time for you to have some fun,” Dorothea says, smiling. It’s a wicked smile, as Dorothea kneels down between her legs. With a quick push, she’s spread Josie’s legs, yanking down the panties that stand between her and her prize. She’s wanted this for so long now, wanted to have Josie all to herself, and while it’s a shame things have come to this, Dorothea is still happy. “Just relax, alright? It’ll feel better if you do.”

“Dorothea, stop! Please, stop this!” Josie begs, her voice finally returning to her. She’s still hoarse, her throat burning from Dorothea’s rough thrusting. Dorothea doesn’t answer her, however. Instead, she begins rubbing along the length of Josie’s cunt. Her finger is brushing against her with surprising delicacy, as if touching an inexperienced lover. She must know this is the first time anyone has touched Josie like this, and worst of all, despite the situation, it feels good. In a sick, twisted sense, Josie knows this is exactly how Dorothea sees things.

To Dorothea, this isn’t some horrible twisted rape. Dorothea’s trying to win her friend back, to force Josie to fall for her. It’s sick, but Josie is helpless now. Dorothea has all the power, and as she begins to finger her, pushing into Josie’s cunt, she can’t help a whimper from escaping her.

“See, Josie?” Dorothea says, “We can have so much fun together. I know you’ll come around.”

Josie doesn’t bother to answer. Resisting now might make this go on for longer. It might make Dorothea snap, going back to the roughness of fucking her throat. At the very least, right now, she’s being gentle. This is far more tolerable. In fact, it is slowly tipping over into pleasant. Josie hates it, hates that her body is betraying her and that she’s becoming aroused by this, but she can’t do much to fight it. After a few moments, Dorothea leans in closer. She pulls her finger back, smirking up at Josie, before burying her face between her legs.

“Ah, D-Dorothea!” Josie whimpers, as Dorothea’s tongue presses into her. She’s good at this, damn good, and Josie is completely at her mercy. She delves into her, working her tongue around Josie’s cunt, finding wherever she is most sensitive, and focusing there. In no time at all, Josie is panting from Dorothea’s efforts, her cunt rapidly growing slick with her arousal. 

“Mm, enjoying yourself?” Dorothea pulls back enough to ask, and Josie shakes her head.

“O-of course not!” she lies, but Dorothea merely smiles.

“Sure are getting wet for me, though,” Dorothea comments. “Why struggle this much? We could be happy together, Josie. I could even pull some strings, and have you released. Come on, life would be so much better for you if you would just agree to be mine.”

“I… no! I’m not going to do that,” Josie says, shaking her head. “I’m not going to give in just because you raped me!”

Not bothering to answer, Dorothea leans in again, driving her tongue inside of Josie with more force than before. She’s determined now, determined to show Josie how much fun they can have together. She’s going to force her to come, to show her how pathetic she truly is. It doesn’t take long, not with her skill, and in only a few more moments, Josie’s whimpers become cries. She sobs as she cries out, the force of her orgasm crashing over her like a wave. It’s too much, it’s all too much. Dorothea is forcing her to enjoy this, her body is betraying her, and she feels so dirty from all of it, so pathetic.

“See, Josie?” Dorothea says, pulling back and wiping Josie’s arousal from her face. “You’re having fun. Why deny yourself this pleasure? Why torture yourself for a losing cause?”

“Dorothea, stop this. Stop trying to win me over, I’m not going to back down!” Josie says, and Dorothea shrugs.

“A shame, but I’m not going to stop either. Not when things are getting so fun!” and with that, Dorothea is climbing on top of her. She reaches down, yanking Josie’s dress down and exposing her breasts. As she gets into position, lining the tip of her cock up with Josie’s waiting cunt, Josie begins to squirm. Of course, she can’t do much to get away now. Not with Dorothea on top of her, and it’s not hard for Dorothea to take hold of her hair, tugging it, yanking it, until Josie falls back into submission. “Stop struggling, dear. Someday you’re going to look back on how hard you resisted, and feel so silly.”

“I doubt it,” Josie retorts, and earns another yank of her hair. In answer, Dorothea shoves into her, sighing happily as her cock fills Josie. Josie’s so wet from her efforts, it’s not hard at all to force her way inside of her. Josie cries out, desperate for this to end, but to Dorothea, the sound is music to her ears.

As Dorothea falls into rhythm, fucking her old flame, taking what should have been hers, she reaches up with her free hand. She begins toying with Josie’s breasts, working her hand along one of them, until her nipple finally hardens from her efforts. She shifts her fingers, taking it between her pointer finger and thumb, slowly rolling her fingers over Josie’s nipple.

Between that, her hair being pulled, and Dorothea’s cock slamming into her, Josie isn’t sure what feeling to react to. There’s pain, pleasure, humiliation, all swirling within her. She isn’t sure what to do, what to feel, and is quickly losing herself to all of this.

She is hating every second of this, but her body is enjoying it. How is she supposed to fight Dorothea off, to retain her dignity, when her cunt is squeezing against her attacker’s cock? When she’s wet and inviting. Perhaps she shouldn’t resist. Perhaps, if this is going to be her life now either way, she should simply accept it. Her ambitions and her resolve are both crumbling, slowly but surely, and Dorothea knows she can win this. She can win Josie over, and fuck her into loving her, one way or another. 

Of course, her plan goes deeper than that. As she fucks Josie, she is getting closer and closer to her limit. To her goal. She knows what her final blow will be, the thing that will really show Josie her place now. Show her that she was wrong, and her days of defying the new Emperor are over. Dorothea slams into her, again and again, toying with her breast as she does. As Josie becomes more compliant, Dorothea slips her other hand down, toying with both of Josie’s nipples as she fucks her.

It proves too much for her, another climax taking her. This time, as she cries out, her body tightening up around Dorothea’s cock, Dorothea is pushed to her own limit. The feeling of Josie reaching climax with her cock inside of her is too much, too wonderful, and exactly what she’s imagined for years and years. Naturally, the tears on Josie’s face, all the pain and suffering she’s had to inflict on her, weren’t part of that fantasy. But, for this moment, it is all worth it.

With a groan, Dorothea comes, and Josie’s eyes widen.

“What!? Dorothea, no, not inside, what if I-” Josie starts, but Dorothea reaches up, covering her mouth with her hand.

“I’m knocking you up, Josie,” Dorothea says, and the girl screams into Dorothea’s hand. She squirms, and wriggles, but Dorothea stays inside of her. Her seed fills Josie, and Dorothea continues. “I always thought we could start a family together, and have a wonderful life. So why not start now?”

As the reality she’s been thrust into begins to dawn on her, Josie wonders if she made the right choice after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
